Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: Future Pink.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the variety denomination xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 was derived from a naturally occurring mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Futurexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/590,012, abandoned), commercially known as xe2x80x98Carousselxe2x80x99.
The mutation was discovered by the inventor, Eric Voogt, in his greenhouse in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, in November, 2000, among a group of flowering plants. The plant was selected for its salmon-pink colored bracts. The plant was left to develop vegetative shoots, which were cut by the inventor and used for propagation (first asexual reproduction) in the spring of 2001. The resulting plants appeared uniform with respect to both the curling of the bracts and the salmon-pink bract color. This result was confirmed when the propagation and examination was repeated on a larger scale in the fall of 2002.
Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 2001 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Relatively uniform, salmon-pink bract color;
2. small to medium sized inflorescences with distinctly curled bracts;
3. intense medium-green foliage with somewhat twisted leaf blade and with slightly undulated margins;
4. moderately compact and well-branched, round plant habit; and
5. medium to moderately late flowering response.
xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. Th following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Futurexe2x80x99, and the variety xe2x80x98Winterrose Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented, Plant Breeder""s Rights denomination xe2x80x98Eckaddisxe2x80x99).
xe2x80x98Futurexe2x80x99 is characterized by brilliant red colored bracts with wavy and curled margins, medium green foliage with somewhat wavy margins, and medium tall, round plant habit. In contrast to the scarlet-red flowered cultivar xe2x80x98Futurexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 has salmon-pink colored bracts. Furthermore, plant habit of xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 is slightly smaller than that of xe2x80x98Futurexe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Winterrose Pinkxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 has clearly differently shaped bracts, which are horizontally or slightly upward directed. In contrast to that, the bracts of xe2x80x98Winterrose-Pinkxe2x80x99 are incurved and downwards directed forming an almost closed, spherically shaped inflorescence. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Future Pinkxe2x80x99 has a medium green foliage in contrast to the dark green foliage of xe2x80x98Winterrose Pinkxe2x80x99.